1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of kickstands for two wheeled vehicles and foot pegs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kickstand is often used to support a motorcycle or other two wheeled vehicle in a substantially upright position. When a leg of the kickstand is moved to a down position, the leg contacts the ground to support the vehicle. An external spring external to the leg is often used to allow the kickstand leg to move between the down position and the up position. The down position is substantially vertical, and the up position is substantially horizontal. In some implementations, the down position is slightly past vertical. Since the kickstand is moved many times in the lifetime of the kickstand or the vehicle, the external spring is vulnerable to wear and tear. The elasticity of the external spring may be reduced. As a result, when a rider has finished riding and moves the kickstand down to support the vehicle, the kickstand may not reach or may move past the ideal support position. This is more likely to happen if the rider does not apply the right amount of force to move the kickstand from an up position to a down position. The rider may erroneously believe that the kickstand has reached the correct down position, and leave the vehicle to be supported by the kickstand at an incorrect position. Therefore the weight of the vehicle may cause it to disadvantageously fall to the ground immediately or at a later time, which can damage the vehicle or hurt individuals standing near the vehicle.
A worn external spring may also cause the kickstand to be moved to an incorrect up position. This is more likely to happen if the rider does not apply the right amount of force to move the kickstand from a down position to an up position. The kickstand at the incorrect up position may appear unsightly. The kickstand at an incorrect up position that has past horizontal level may come into contact and scratch another part of the vehicle, such as a pipe. When the rider is riding the vehicle, the kickstand at an incorrect position that has not reached horizontal level may drop into contact with the ground. This may happen due to the weight of the kickstand, due to vibration, or as a result of the rider accidentally stepping down on the kickstand. This presents a safety hazard that may cause an accident.
Foot pegs are often used to provide spaces for a rider to rest his or her feet while riding a vehicle. At riding time, a pair of foot pegs extends outward from the frame of the vehicle to an out position, to provide foot support to the rider. After riding, the rider moves the foot pegs to an in position. The in position is substantially parallel to the frame of the vehicle. Moving the foot pegs to an in position reduces the width of the vehicle, thus making the vehicle easier to be parked or stored, and less likely to scratch people passing by. The vehicle with the foot pegs at the in position may also appear more aesthetically pleasing.
The invention solves these and other problems by introducing a detent mechanism including a ball bearing in the kickstand. A detent mechanism including a ball bearing can also be used in the foot pegs.
One aspect of the invention relates to a rotatable member secured to a vehicle with at least two wheels. The rotatable member includes a mounting bracket and a leg. The mounting bracket includes a mounting portion for securing the rotatable member to the vehicle, a first depression for accommodating a ball bearing, a second depression for accommodating the ball bearing, and a ball path between the first depression and the second depression. The leg is rotatably secured to the mounting bracket. The leg includes a cavity for accommodating a spring, the spring making contact with the ball bearing.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of assembling a rotatable member and securing the rotatable member to a two-wheeled vehicle. The method includes placing a spring in a cavity inside a leg of the rotatable member, placing a ball bearing in contact with the spring that is placed in the cavity, placing a mounting bracket of the kickstand in contact with the ball bearing, such that a first depression of the mounting bracket partially surrounds the ball bearing, applying pressure to the spring to line up a center hole of the mounting bracket with a through hole of the leg, inserting a push screw from the through hole across the center hole, and securing the assembled rotatable member to a frame of the vehicle. The ball bearing can be moved between a resting position at the first depression and a resting position at a second depression of the mounting bracket, by a user""s applying force to the leg, to move the rotatable member between a first position and a second position.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a kickstand for supporting a two wheeled vehicle. The kickstand includes a mounting means for mounting the kickstand to a frame of the vehicle, a detent means for providing a first resting position and a second resting position for a ball bearing placed in contact with a spring, a connecting means for connecting the mounting means to the detent means, and a support means for contacting a ground and supporting the vehicle against the ground when the kickstand is mounted to the vehicle. The support means can be moved by a user to move between a first substantially vertical position that contacts the ground when the kickstand is mounted to the vehicle, and a second position substantially parallel to the ground when the kickstand is mounted to the vehicle. The first position and the second position corresponds respectively to the first resting position and the second resting position for the ball bearing.